Part 1: Friend or Foe? What, Sister!
by maximumwarriorsparadise
Summary: This is my first story writing on fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy and review. This is a plot that starts out in a forest early in the morning. i tried probably not completly my best, but it is still something.
1. Early morning

**This is the second part of what I am making on paper. I will be putting the first booky like one on soon. **

**Alright. This is my plot. I made it up myself.**

**I know that this is extremely short, I just threw this together real quick. I will redo it when I am in a bored mode so I would have something to do. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I unfortanitly don't own maximum ride, James Patterson does. **

**Claimer: However, I do own this plot and the extra characters.**

**Please give me a review.Enjoy.(") - (")**

**Fangs POV**

Listen up all you kids out there! Yeah, you! The one who just sits on their butts all day on the computer or in front of a game on a TV screen, you are freaking lazy. I mean no offense, but you seriously are.

I have to fly for my life twenty-four seven. Yeah, you heard me right. FLY for our lives. Not like on an airplane. That'd be easy. Actually flying with wings attached to my back. Did I mention I'm on the "run" with my family?Or, that they all have wings like I do. Well, I do and there is about six of us. We are all 2 percent bird and 98 percent human. Just dandy isn't it?

Max is the leader of the group; she's on her "sweet" sixteen. She has brown wings with a little bit of tan-ish coloring at the tips. Lately, I think that she is going a little cookoo because she keeps complaining about a voice in her head.(Not that she hasn't for the past 2 years). She can also reach up to 200 mph or more.

I am second in charge 'cause I am the second oldest. My names Fang, by the way, if you didn't already guess. I'm also the same age as the dear old leader, just a few months younger than her. I have jet black wings, cool huh? I sorta creep people out whenever I sneak up on them too; okay, I'm putting that nicely. But seriously, you should see Max whenever I do it to her. Ha.

Iggy is the same age as Max and I, but he's a little special. You see there's a funny story behind it all, you'll giggle for sure, and the people who did it find it funnier. You see these guys called 'White Coats' were trying to make his eyes better -- see, funnier already. White Coats, pfft! -- by giving him night vision. They gave him night vision alright, eternal night, it's sometimes called blindness. Are you laughing yet? But well what can I say, for a blind kid he sure is handy at making things go BOOM and cooking, Unlike Max

Gazzy, Gasman, Gassy, he has lots of names. He's only 10. The Gasman is always blowing things up with Iggy; those two are BIG trouble makers. Oh man, you wouldn't even want me to get started at how much trouble those two get into! You should see how ticked off Max gets! Lets just say that you'd better stand back when she does.

Nudge's 13 and usually that means we're left with -- unlucky -- a non-stop chatter box but she can find pass codes in a computer or find hidden messages, that's always cool. She can read different languages, even the dead ones, like the ones in old decrepit places that normal people would need years of studying to understand. Nope, not Nudge: the amazing pathfinder conveniently located via flock.

And last but not least, sweet little Angel. She's 8 years old and she can control and/or read other peoples' minds. Take your pick. Personal space? She knows no bounds. Not such an Angel anymore, now is she? She can also breath under water and she can talk to fish, she's Aquaman, but in a pink tutu.

Of course Angel has pure white wings and is the typical girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. Though, it kind of sucked when was taken by Erasers to the School where deranged/crazy White Coats did tests on her. Max, Nudge, and I all went to save her and met back up with Iggy and Gazzy on the way. We got captured, saved Angel, blah, blah, blah; you know, the usual. You really don't want to hear about our life story now do you?

You do? Well, buckle your seat belts; you're in for a ride. Ha. Pun.

I was by the campfire attempting to keep it going until it was Max's shift, lets just say I was bored and Angel wasn't afraid of the dark. I looked away from the glow and saw that Max was already waking. She got up and rubbed her eyes a little before she starting my way to put her hand out for a low five symbolizing my shift was over. I lifted my hand away from the stick that I was using to shift logs and low fived her hand before getting up to brush the dirt off my pants. I waved Max goodnight before walking to an old oak tree at the edge of camp, sitting down next to my backpack propped against the trunk.

I reached inside of the rough backpack's zipper pouch and pulled out my computer with care. These things aren't cheep you know, especially for a jobless bird kid always on the run. I started to type on my blog that I had made a little while back, I had lost track of time and noticed I was nodding off. I glanced at the little black clock next to all of the other settings inside of the laptop. An hour had passed since I had started typing on my blog. I then put my laptop back inside of its pouch. As is, I let my wings loosen a bit more as I fell deeper into sleep.

**Max's POV**

I sat there blinking away any sleep that still weighed down my eyelids. I watched Fang as he took his precious time to fall asleep, nodding off before straightening his head for a moment; he was like one of those toy birds who dipped its beak into water only to come back up and then go back down. Funny. Gazing over all of the sleeping figures in the campsite my mind began to wander, what were they dreaming about?

I looked over at Iggy. He was laying with one of his wings hanging in the dirt, protecting an ant hill(I could hear those suckers crawling). Gazzy was next to him with everything sprawled out to make him look like an unraveled pretzel, cute but messy. Nudge had her wings around her face to block the light of the fire and Angel had her wings covering over her shoulder and Total.

Yes, Total's a dog, a black Scottish dog for that matter. He's a little scruffy thing that we saved from a lab in New York. You can blame Fang for that. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he can talk. Not like the way you say "Speak boy" and a dog barks, No way. He would actually get offended at that. He actually talks, like well, we do. Let's just say that is normal around us, maybe not so much for you.

I was so anxious with what has happened to us lately. None of us knew who our parents were. Well, I shouldn't say 'no one knew', Iggy knew. And he hated it. He went to live with them but found out that they were going to just going to try and make a fortune out of him. He then left and came back with us.

No one else has found there parents yet. We keep up the search though. I can't say its a fun job, if you can call it a job, but its better than ending up in a children's book asking 'are you my mother?

I shuddered at the thought of finding out who my mother was. I wouldn't know what to expect, did she look like me? Was she a White Coat? Would she sell me out like Iggy's parents? My thoughts ceased when I heard a crackle from the fire; I glanced over and noticed the flame was dimming. I threw some sticks to rekindle it with mild effort, the pops soothing my ears as the flame grew once again.

Iggy stirred, removing his wing from covering the ant pile. The ants all dropped off of his wings as he did. He propped himself on his elbows looking at me, no, past me with his brows furrowed in a confused manner. "What's wrong Iggy?" I asked him just as his blank eyes went wide. His mouth parted for a brief moment but he decided actions were better than words. Supporting all his weight on one elbow his other arm shot out up to the sky.

I raised a brow against Iggy, finding his expression utterly fake, thinking that Iggy was attempting 'look! Gullible's written on the ceiling' when there was in face _no ceiling_ but then I heard it. The buzzing of the stupid Flyboys. I looked up at the sky and saw a whole swarm of them. They had us surrounded. Well, crap.

There was erasers everywhere! Erasers with wings and the ones that only go on land. But what did that matter? They were all freaking deadly. In the middle of the swarm of Flying Erasers and Fly Boys I saw Ari's evil grin that meant he was ready for anything we could bring him.

It was either fight or flight. Since there was no possible way to fly.

This time I had to pick fight.

**I hope that you enjoyed it and please tell me if I should continue with this. **

**I am trying my best to do stuff that I have never done before. **

**Tell me if I need to do something different or if I messed up on something. Let me know.**


	2. Escape

**Alright then. I finally have the second chapter out of my Maximum Ride book. I did this in a night. **

**Then my computer broke down and that was no fun cause it deleted everything. **

**So yeah, pretty much i had to restart all of this for you guys. my faithful readers. **

**which i do not have much of yet. but what ya gonna do? anyways hope you enjoy. **

**i will try to get the third out with max and them soooo. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, unfortunantially James Patterson does. yeah that guy that everybody loves.**

**Claimer: However, I do own this plot and what happens inside of it and all of the extra characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Snip's POV**

I flew higher with my black wings glinting purple beneath the moonlight, my heart beating still from an adrenaline rush. Well actually, I don't know how much more faster my heart could get. It was already fast enough with the way a bird is so tiny. Well, yeah, you know why I mentioned a birds heart? Its because I am 2 bird. I mean, why in hell did I have to get a fast little birdies DNA mixed with mine. A normal person would probably have a heart attack by now. I mean, geez.

I looked back at the faces behind me. One was tired, one was groggy(as usual) and another was plain out mad. I was also a little bit uncomfortable considering the fact that I had a bullet in my chest but yeah, whats the use in complaining? We were all hurt in some way or another after trying to take on a School full of Erasers. Yeah, its just not fun since they have claws, and teeth, and fur, and like to hurt little birdies like us. Then we had to try and get past the White Coats with their darts and guns and well all of that fun stuff they like to use. It just isn't fun trying to escape from a School. Well maybe your school is easier than ours is. Ours isn't even a school, its more like a lab full of crazy scientists who think that making hybrids and destroying the weak people will help improve and help the world. That's what our school is like.

I would almost fain every once in a couple minutes. Just a little bit of blood loss. Nothing the oldest couldn't handle. Yeah, maybe thats what you think. But I think different because I am still young for being the oldest. I'm only 10 for goodness sake. Think about the way that I feel like crap and then think about how the others feel who are all much younger.

As you have learned I am 10 alright and the leader of the little group that has escaped with me. I have to watch over these 4 bird kids -- including myself -- who all have complained from some time to another. Avie, who is the second oldest is 8, Susan is 6, and little Drake is 4. Pretty young, aren't they? That just shows you how cruel these White Coats are. Taking a baby and raising them with shots and then trying to kill them all of the time to see your strengths and to see if you're worth keeping alive.

I brought my thoughts back to the world and looked ahead of me once more. I had to find a place for us all to stay or we might all just fall asleep dead on the ground from exhaustion. I watched the ground closely for any signs of a cave, abandoned house, or a tree that looked like it had a hollow inside. Drake was too young to sleep outside. I then saw a shadow that was pretty good size standing above the ground. I fixed my raptor vision on the spot and saw the jagged outline of a caves interior. It was a good 83km away. Don't ask me how I learned how to calculate distance.

I turned my head around and looked at the flock. The all were staring at where I had been looking as if they had been waiting for me to give an order. I then pointed down to it just in case they weren't really looking at that and started to speak. "Hey, we're going to spend the night in that cave down below us until morning. Once morning comes then we'll head out right away." I said in a tired but sturdy,loud voice so they could hear it over the wind beating all of our faces.

They all didn't care about where we slept tonight since they were on the verge of falling asleep in mid air. Which wouldn't be good. They all decided to nod, even little Drake nodded, and we tipped our wings like a quarter inch to help us descend to our destination as the wind started to go more over that wing. The air currents changed around us as we all flew towards the shadow that was getting bigger by the second.

Once I was close enough I began to bring my wings in and my legs went forward. I brought my arms out to help keep me stable and then I felt my legs give a jolt as they hit the ground the wrong way. I cringed at the pain and fell on one knee. I quickly got back up adn had to ignore the pain until I made sure everyone else made it okay. Avie skidded next to me fast. I looked back up after she had finished skidding and saw Drake coming straight for me. As he was, Susan went off course and was going towards the bushes to her right. She started to flail but Avie was by her in seconds to catch her.

I was so glad that Avie was here to help me. She was like a sister to me. She always was honest and gave me advice or ideas. She always acted older than I though. That always confused me. I looked away as Avie put Susan down on the ground with Susan holding her chest as if her heart was beating faster again with her eyes wide. Drake was right on target and landed right in my arms. I held him up for a minute or so and then put him down.

"Are you alright Hunny?" Avie asked Susan. Avie was looking up and down Susan checking each limb to make sure she was. Avie was always like a mother too. It was like she was our little hawk families mother and I was part of the hatchlings, but the leader of them all. It made me feel good inside.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Susan said grumpily as she made her way over to the back of the cave. Her eyes were now back to their sleepy and squinted eyes. Her feet would drag every so often from exsaution. She was always tired though so I wouldn't take it that she was sick or anything. Just a tired kid that needed to take naps throughout the day but never did because of the way they treated us.

I set Drake down and scooted him towards Susan. "Go over to Susan now Drake." I said quietly as I pointed to her at the same time. Drake caught on and began to waddle over to Susan. Susan grumbled and rolled onto her side with her hands beneath her head.

I looked over at the already sleeping Susan and noticed that she still had blood and bruises all over her. I would have to get her and everyone else cleaned up soon. We wouldn't want the Erasers to sniff us out by our bloody wounds. Then what if we found a home that would welcome us to eat. They sure wouldn't welcome a bunch of disgusting kids into their clean home.

Without all of that dirt and stuff she would have a pale skin with blondish, brownish hair and blue eyes. Her wings would be a cardinal's yellow. I loved those wings. She was also the most groggy person you'd ever meet. The only time she even laughed or smiled was when Drake did one of his smiles.

I then looked over at Drake who wasn't far from her. He would usually have regular skin color and have green eyes. His ruffled up blonde hair was so cute. It had a small amount of brown tint to it too actaully. His wings were also yellow but with black and white streaks. We were pretty sure that Susan and him were related. Member that smile I was talking about earlier well he also had these smiles that would make you smile no matter what. He was always smiling no matter the circumstances he was in. He always was just being cute.

He turned around and looked at me. He gave one of his smiles and waved night to me. I then just had to smile back, even though everything in my body hurt and I was tired, and waved back to him. He turned back around and continued to Susan at a slow walk.

Avie was now walking over to me. She was an African American and had brown curly hair. Her wings were steel colored with a bit of white and she had steel eyes. She was always acting older than me as I had said earlier. She was much more mature and good at fighting if she could regain her hatred at that moment. If not, then she was as use less as a piece of meat. But she was our piece of meat.

She sat down and looked distantly over to the way we had just come. Her steel eyes turning silver as night fell even deeper and the moon reflected off her eyes. I know, dramatic isn't it? Crazy eyes turning from steel to silver. Well you know what, that's how I saw it.

Once Drake had fallen asleep next to the snoring Susan she spoke, "So what now?" I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her back. She expects me to know what to do now. Does she think I know everything. All well, I'll just have to go along with it.

"What do we do now?" She asked again. "We don't know how to fight, we don't have any food, we don't have any place to live. " She said. I looked down and flinched. Yeah, I guess that much was true and yes a bird kid can still flinch you know. "We could figure something out." I lied not knowing what else to say. She then looked at me with her silver eyes that turned to steel again as soon as the moon was behind her.

"HOW, HOW CAN WE FIGURE SOMETHING OUT WHEN WE HAVE TWO LITTLE KIDS WITH US THAT WILL PROBABLY DIE! THEY CAN'T PROTECT THEMSELVES! WE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT **OURSELVES!** WE HAVE NEVER HAD ANY EXPERIENCE IN THE WILD BEFORE. WE WOULD PROBABLY DIE ALONG WITH SUSAN AND DRAKE!" Her voice had begun to rise as she yelled. She then became silenced when we heard Susan groan and then start to snore loudly.

I flinched again. I then made my brain think for once. "We can forage for food, we can hide and then learn how to fight. The younger ones can stay in hiding until we have learned how to survive. Then once these two are old enough we can teach them how to fight. We can survive somehow." I said confidently without lying this time. My brain can work sometimes; Amazing.

Avie looked away from me and began to shake her head back and forth as if she was disappointed and stood up to her full hight with her hands crossed. "Fine Snip, have it your way. I will follow you, but please don't let those kids get hurt." That sort of hurt me in a way that she said that to me. but, I let it go. As she left and walked towards the cave I noticed that it was cold out since she was rubbing her arms with chills.

I ran out and grabbed some wood, grass and found a lost lighter on the ground. Ironic isn't it? It was full too. I then came back and set some rocks in a circle. I set the grass inside of the rock circle and lighted it. Strange how i know how to do this. It started to burn quickly then I put the log onto it and put more grass on. It began to turn into a roaring fire.

I saw Avie sit down by the fire. I saw at how tired she looked as she stared out the entrance. "You should get some sleep. You need it. I can stay up and keep watch while running the fire." I said like a leader. I was getting good at this.

She nodded and laid down. She still didn't shut her eyes though. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Snip. You know form earlier." She said apoligically. I looked down at her. "You don't have to. I don't care. Now go to sleep." I told her again. Yes sympathy and cuteness and harmony. So peacefull, peacefull my ss. Its never peace full around us. Always trying to stay alive is kinda hard.

She smiled and nodded her head groggily. Avie turned over and let the fire warm her back before falling asleep. I continued to kindle the fire until it was as big as it would get.

I felt pain out of nowhere in my chest. Well, I guess I shouldn't say nowhere because there is a bullet that I completely forgot about still there. Guess what? I have to surgically take it out. Yes, the kind with the pulling, the **needles -- **which I have to use pine needles for --, the sowing, its just not fun. Believe me its no fun at all. Especially when you have lived your life with needles and you hate them entirely. Well at least I heal fast.

Once I was finished I looked out at the entrance lost in thought about my flock and how they were all special parts of my heart in different ways. I was then distracted as my eyes caught a glimpse of figures that had glowing red and green eyes. At first I thought they were just big birds. But then my raptor vision kicked in and I saw that they weren't big birds.

These were the evil Creatures that we used to have to "play" with back at the School. Yeah, play. The White Coats would put us in the pen to see if we could survive or to get us to start flying or for the big mongrels to have some fun.

They were Erasers. The flying kind with wings and the ones that were able to catch us kids.

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I am not completely annoying you with cliffies. . **

**I will be back with Max and the gang in the third chappy.**

** I will be going back and forth between the two. **

**Soo, hope you enjoyed and stay on the edge of your seats until I am back. **

**Peace out.**


	3. Black Out

**Alright then. Here is my third chappy. I had nothing else to do since no one was online when I tried to come on here tonight so figured to work on this. **

**I'm sorry for the long waits. This is a little bit shorter but still the same goodness factor. **

**Ummmm, Unfortunantly for me...I don't own Maximum Ride or its main characters. (Maximum ride herself, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy(Gassy, Gasman, Gas), Iggy, Angel, and Total. Oh yeah, and that wolf dude Ari with his Eraser companions and/or Fly Boys are along with them). James Patterson does. **the lucky guy

**But in other words, I do own the plot and extra characters(Snip, Avie, Susan, and little Drake).**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up in a very unpleasant way. Getting kicked, hard, by Max. You never want to get kicked by Max. That hurts like a sun-nofa-gun.

I grabbed the side of my leg and looked at her with my brows furrowed. She was all tense and was staring at the sky and all around us as she woke everyone else in easier ways. I began to tense more than I already was and looked around too, uneasy of what was going on with Max. I then saw and heard at the same time as my drowsiness dispersed, the buzzing of Fly Boys.

I shot up from my sitting spot on the oak tree. Just my luck. We find a place to stay for the night and are already tracked by mechanical machines with no brains. I mean how hard is it to stay away from a non-heated microwave? Well, its actually really hard. Especially when they are tin cans with controlling chips and are really dang strong. Well, lets just say there dangerous. Okay?

I ran to Angel who was half awake and lifting her wing up to pull it in. She then noticed the danger we were in and snapped them in faster than she probably should of. She cringed but didn't care. She got up and looked up with a battle stance. Total heard the clunk on her skin and stood in an instant.

"Wha, wha, what's going on?" He asked before he looked up. He then started to growl furiously and jumping up and down. "Let me at 'em. Let me at 'em." He started to yell at the Fly Boys above.

In case you didn't notice, this is happening in a matter of seconds. Surprising at how time can go so fast but seem so slow when your about to be attacked. I looked at Max who was looking around the clearing after giving everybody their rude awakening to an even worst moment after the awakening has ended. Gazzy was already on 2 legs with his fists clenched with his wings hanging out of his back still.Nudge was standing right this instant and discovering what everyone else had already discovered.

We all watched them as the Fly Boys continued their annoying chant, "Kill them, kill them, kill them." I just stood and watched as they began to come right when Ari gave a signal. Then Ari just winked at Max and flew off for another job. I saw him speaking into an ear piece as he dissapeared.

I clenched my fists after he had winked at Max. He was going to get it for that. I then put my attention back on the fight as Angel screamed and Max ran past me. Great, don't tell me something has already gone wrong.

**Max's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to where Angel was being held by the throat by an Eraser. He threw her at me right when I got close and we both fell to the ground. I let Angel fall away from me and then went in to attack the bastard.

I weaved in far enough, dodging every move, and chopped right where his neck was. I had hit a pressure point and the dumb wolf fell to the ground like a wet noodle, going limp. I turned and ran in to help the rest as Erasers and Fly Boys attacked. I dodged and hit.

I round house kicked a Fly Boy who was coming in closer for a good hit. He became a little dented but came forward more. I then dodged his punch and, coming up behind him, shot my hand straight into a small crack in his back and pulled wires out. The flesh that had been covering the outside of his metallic body left blood on my hand. I dropped the wires and the Fly Boy fell face forward.

I looked over at Fang who was surrounded but soon won against the whole bunch. Then Nudge was fighting with one Eraser that was giving her a little bit of difficulty but she soon killed him. I then saw Iggy and Gazzy with a michevious look on their faces. There was a retreating Fly Boy and on the back of him was a ticking time bomb. Oh great, not this again. I turned away from the sight. "EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled to the flock as the timer began to beep right when the Fly Boy reached the others. He exploded immediantly, probably disintigrated, and made almost all of the Fly Boys explode with some Flying Erasers. I felt hot metal, flesh and sometimes feathers land on me.

I then got up and saw that even though that had wiped a whole lot of them out, there was still many of them left and more was still coming to where our way was blocked again.

We all fought and got more tired as we did. If we killed one, 4 more came in its place. I saw Angel starting to get tired a lot too with Total only lightly tugging at the Fly Boys leg. I then saw an Eraser come up behind Angel, "Watch out!" I yelled to her but was too late. The Eraser slammed his fist down onto her head hard and she was knocked out. Total was flung at her and was tied up at once.

I then looked to Gazzy and Iggy who were also struggling. Then 6 others came and surrounded them. They were back to back but couldn't hold this out much longer. One Eraser got Iggys pressure point and another got Gazzy right in the gut. He winced and fell holding his gut and only barely awake, or even alive for that matter.

Fang had a huge group surrounding him up in the air. He was taken up high and had tried to fight them off but they just kept coming. I couldn't possibly help him since I had been busy ever since the fight started. I looked back at my apponent. He punched me right in the nose when I looked back. I winced but just snapped it back into place. I did little tiny exercise with my lip and nose to loosen it up.

The Eraser was grinning ear to ear and went in for another punch. I grabbed his hand in mid-air and smiled back at him. I grabbed his other hand and held it as he tried to punch me again. I grinned bigger. His grin left his face slowly and his eyes came out of happy slits. They went wide. "You know, you shouldn't hit a lady." I said and then kicked him hard in the groined. He fell growling in rage and pain and then I snapped my knee down on top his head on the way down after the kick and killed the big brute. There was a sickening crunch as his skull snapped. He fell with a stunned look on his face.

I heard a thud on the ground and turned, seeing that they had dropped Fang in an angle to where he couldn't turn. He was laying limp on the ground. I tried to get to him fast but was stabbed in the left arm on the way. I was already too weak to hold conciousness. I fell to my knees and then fell on to my face. My sight blurred and I saw no more but a very small flicker of our camp fire before utter black out.

**Alright, thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too short and that you liked it. I have been trying to take some advice about there puns that they make all of the time so, i'm trying to make it better.**

**Please review and tell me how i'm doing. If i should continue, if I should change anything. Please let me know. **

**I hoped you enjoyed!!**

**M**aximum**W**arriors**P**aradise** guys!! **


	4. Killed

**Alright then. This is my fourth chappy with Snip and the gang. **

**I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please let me know if I should continue this or not. I have the rest after this written on paper so it might be easier for me to make.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the main characters, James Patterson does. **

**Claimer: However, I do own this story line and the extra characters. yeah me!**

**Enjoy and Review. **

**Snip's POV**

I stood up fast and started to stumble backwards. I felt the warmth of the fire fade away from my body as I walked farther from it. I stared wide eyed at the cretins and almost tripped over Avie. I kicked her a bit and then started to kick dirt onto the fire after she began to wake up.

She squinted up at me. "What are you doing Snip. It's still ear– ", she was saying until she stopped dead sentance with my hand covering her mouth. Her brows furrowed in anger and frustration. She began to lick my hand to get it off and then noticed the flapping of wings as they suffered to stay up with such heavy bodies.

Avie knew then why I was doing all of that. She slowly stood up next to me and went back to Susan and Drake to wake them and bring them farther back into the woods, away from danger. I stood my stance and waited as they came closer and closer.

I was hoping they couldn't see in the dark but that was probably too much to ask for. Anyways, the moon was full tonight and shining bright. I was standing out like white against black. I took a quick glance back to see Susan groggily getting up and Drake frowning as Avie quitly explained what the situation was.

Susan's eyes went big and she covered her own mouth from screaming. Drake just sunk down to the floor and sat there stunned. Avie then picked Drake up off the ground and took Susan's hand. They all found a back exit and crawled out.

I turned back to the fast approaching Erasers and fanned my wings out to their full length. I clenched my fists and took a running start and jumped off the ground, beating hard as I flew towards the wolves. We both continued our full charge until we smashed together.

I punched ones gut with one hand and took another's head, hitting it into the one I had jabbed in the guts head. They both conged together and fell from shock. I felt claws go down my leg and turned to the one who had done it. The Eraser jumped at me with teeth bared. I spin kicked the Eraser in the jaws and broke a few teeth as his head went flying sideways and he began to loose altitude. I smirked and continued to fight.

There was at least 30 or more Erasers here, and they were all here for my flock. I continued to punch and kick, continued to gain bruises over and over again. Then my mind drifted from the fight even though my body didn't. I thought of every single one of my flock. Susan and her groggy attitude even though she was always the best to be around, Drake's smile and whenever he laughed to make everyone else do the same, and then Avie and the way she helped me in every challenge we met. She would always be there for me and then be like a younger sister when she wanted.

I felt something hit my gut hard and I snapped back into the fight. I saw only 2 Erasers falling and still more than 30 left. I looked at the one who had punched me in the gut. I held my gut with one arm and the other arm was defending against Erasers. I spun backwards, letting go of my gut, and kicked the Eraser smack on the jaws. His teeth clenched together and he spun backwards. He couldn't get back his balance in time and fell to his death with a sickening crunch.

I then became distracted again as I heard a scream in the distance. It wasn't any scream that I knew though. I saw a huge flock of Erasers far away and hoped they weren't coming this way. But instead, they all dived down into the woods.

I turned my attention back to the surrounding Erasers. I kicked one in the crouch to make him defininantly loose his balance and fall fast. I play dirty sometimes, I admit it. But what else are you supposed to do when your appoinent also plays dirty? I got a claw full right in my face. Blood began to gush out of the scratches on my head and I was breathing hard. I punched the Eraser hard and he started to fall from me punching his skull in.

I then turned tail and fled to where Erasers were heading. They were heading for the back door of the cave. I flew faster as Erasers clawed my wings on the way down. I heard another scream this time and it was familiar. It was Avie's! I flew harder and faster than I had ever done.

I arrived to find Avie in a fighting stance. She looked fine until I saw her shaking terribly, her face was as pale as a ghost, blood dripped down her legs and shirt, and Susan and Little Drake cowering behind a tree. Avie fell to her knees with blood trickling from her mouth with her fists still clenched and 10-15 Eraser bodies laying either severly injured or dead on the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain. I ran towards her and caught her body before she fell into her own puddle of blood. I began to tear up a bit as I turned her over.

The Erasers were still a little ways off now. I hugged Avie tight as she whispered hoarsly into my ear, "Good-bye...Snip...please take care of Susan and...Drake...Please. I will see you in...the...afterlife...someda-". She was caught off as she sucked in breath weakly and then let it out for the last time. Tears were rolling down my face as the ground began to be slippery and gray clouds covered the sky. I saw scratches and bruises all along her body and then one bullet hole. I carried over to a bed of ferns and set her down so she wouldn't get wet beneath the cover.

"Don't worry Avie, I'll protect Susan and Drake, I promise that nothing bad will ever come of them." I whispered back to her. I then stood up and hid Susan and Drake in the bushes. "You guys stay here and don't make a sound." I whispered to them and quickly jumped out of the trees as they began to whimper and cry form Avie's death.

I ran and flew high in the sky approaching the Erasers. I was furious this time around. I fought as hard as I could. From grabbing the crouch of an Eraser to rip them off to the simple punching and kicking. Erasers fell one by one, becoming 2 by 2. I grabbed their wings and made them loose their balance. They were now coming from that big group from earlier. I turned around and faced them too. One of my eyes were already shut tight in a black eye and was swollen.

I then heard the clicking of a ready fire gun and flew down towards Susan and Drake only to find the gun right to their heads. "Don't move and these two won't get blown to bits." Somebody yelled out from behind a tree. There were Erasers surrounding the tree so nobody could get past. I began to take a step forward and the gun was shot up in the air and was shot in a second.

The loud boom made my eardrums pop. I covered them and almost fell to the ground but stood back up after the pain had subsided. I watched the tree and the gun very closely. "Alright then, now let this Eraser take you peacefully and nobody will get hurt." He practically repeated.

I sighed and walked towards the Eraser. I was going to take this chance for I didn't want them to be hurt. I heard the pitter patter of rain as he took me by the arms and held me tight so I couldn't do anything. They tied my legs knowing of my very good kicking defense.

I started to become more relieved as the gun left Susan's head and then saw it shoot back up and shoot right through her skull. She gave a surprised look and fell to the ground with her hands still tied behind her back and her ropes loosened as if she was getting ready to escape. "NOOOOOOOOooooo!" I yelled while sobbing, _noooooooooo, I promised to protect them!_ I screamed and yelled at myself inside of my head at the same time.

My eyes filled with tears once more not after so long. Then Drake did one of his smiles and a tear rolled down his face right when a claw crashed into his head and it rolled off right in front of me. He still had those soft eyes and a smile on his face with that one tear strand even though he was now just a bodyless head as rain poured down around his face and his headless body fell. I screamed even louder and began to struggle while sobbing. "NOOOOOOOOOoooo HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed out between sobs.

Then I felt claws going across my wings and arms as the Erasers began to tear me apart for fun. I then saw the face of the Eraser that had killed Drake and it was different somehow. It was Ari, the command Eraser. I felt pain go through me even more and screamed again. I screamed so loud this next time that it startled birds around everywhere in between a 15 mile radius. I then fell weak in the arms of the Erasers as they flew off while carrying my limp body in their arms.

_Drake, Susan, Avie, all gone. All of my sibling I had grown up with gone and dead. I had promised her, but had failed in that promise. I am a failure. I have failed everyone and even failed myself._(flashback) 

_"So what now?" I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her back. "What do we do now?" She asked again. "We don't know how to fight, we don't have any food, we don't have any place to live. " She said. I looked down and flinched. "We could figure something out." I said back to her. She then looked at me. "HOW, HOW CAN WE FIGURE SOMETHING OUT WHEN WE HAVE TWO LITTLE KIDS WITH US THAT WILL PROBABLY DIE! THEY CAN'T PROTECT THEMSELVES! WE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT __**OURSELVES!**__" Her voice had begun to rise as she yelled. I flinched again. I then became tough. "We can forage for food, we can hide and then learn how to \fight. Once these two are old enough we can teach them how to fight after taking them out of hiding. We can survive somehow." I said confidently. Avie shook her head and stood up. "Fine Snip, have it your way. I will follow you, but please don't let those kids get hurt."_

(back to real life) _I have failed you Avie and I have failed to keep Susan and Drake safe from danger and lived myself. Why did I have to live? Who knows. I just want to curl up and die now._ I drifted in my thoughts for the whole trip and continued to blame myself, remembering the rolling head, the splatter on the ground, and the whole in Avie's side and her last words to me.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed and cryed too like I did while writing this at the part with this small little flock. **

**I will continue next time with Max and the others so please stay tuned**

**Review and please let me know if I am doing something wrong or if I should fix something.**

**M**aximum**W**arriors**P**aradise** everybody. **


	5. Stranger

**Alright then. this is my what, fifth i think chapter. yeah, its my fifth. anyways. **

**I had already written this stuff done like a while ago, so it might not be as good. I'm trying to make it a bit better by taking stuff away or adding stuff. **

**Enjoy, comment, tell me whatever you want and I won't complain. **

**Thanks for coming and reading. **

**Disclaimer:Unfortunanley the very famous and guy that everybody loves is the person that should have credit to this story. not me. I only opened a world to the newer characters and plot line. **

**Claimer: However, the very unfamous me has made the plot line and the extra characters of this story. Enjoy!**

**Fang's POV**

There was darkness. I slowly opened my eyes to have all of my senses race right back into me. I felt my throat stinging from the a smell that I remembered **WAY** too well for comfort. I was locked up in a dog crate that contained iron bars all around the sides.

There were tables that contained needles so they could prick in your skin, guns to shoot your brains out to see if you'd live, and giant tubes sitting around the room with beastly things growing inside. This was the School where the others and I all grew up until escaping.

There were dog crates across the room too. Max's was on the bottom beneath Gazzy's, Total was above Angel, and then Nudge was sitting by her self to the left of Max. They all had their heads either hanging about or they were laying on the cage floor. Gazzy was holding his gut with slight pressure as if it hurt.

Well, of course it would hurt. He was jabbed in the gut. Max had dried blood on her left arm as if it had been gushing and never healed. I looked to my right and saw a face looking down at me laying on the floor of the metal cage. Go ahead, guess. Who do you think it is? Well, jeez, its pretty obvious. It's the only person I didn't mention. Yeah that's it, IGGY!!

His blind eyes blinked at me slowly. "You feeling alright?" He asked me. "You and the others have been sleeping ever since we got back from the fight. Wait, you haven't been dreaming about that girl from that school we had went to in which state was it. Ah, I can't remember, It was so long ago. Too many states to count." He said jokingly.

I would of punched his arm then but couldn't because of the bars between us. "Oh yeah, sure was. I even dreamed about being a normal human being with normal parents and a normal life with out mutant wings." I put in sarcastically. Yeah, a thing like that could never happen.

I sat up in the cage with my back slightly hunched with the height of the cage. I began to open my cramped wings a smudge and felt sudden pain throb throughout my wing. The pain shot straight from the bend in my wing all the way to my head. I clenched my hands into fists at the first sign of pain and refrained from saying, "OW".

Iggy must of heard my teeth rubbing up against each other tooth as I grinded them together for he frowned. He probably also felt waves of pain coming off my body. Iggy started to reach for my hand through the bars of both our cages and touched my sprang wing.

He moved up and down my one-third opened wing until I cursed when pain went through me at one spot he touched. _What is he doing?_ He stopped right there and held his hand to my wing for a good 30 seconds and the stinging pain subsided. I saw the little tiny swell ball going down slowly and my wing felt fine. He had healed it!

I looked at Iggy and saw him look up at me and smirk. "Guess its something new I have. Perhaps a new power." I then looked across the room to Max to clear my head of his new power and saw how beautiful she looks to me even though she is all beat up, yet she is strong. I always admired her but never showed it except for the few kisses I may have given her.

I then got interupted from my thoughts as her right wing rustled a bit and she lifted her head up and looked around the School with eyes squinted from the blinding light. She tensed her muscles when she saw where she was but then released them when she saw the rest of the flock with her in the same room. As long as we were together, that was all that mattered. I know, mushy isn't it.

I heard shuffling nearby and saw Angel waking up with Total still sleeping above her. Man, that dog could sleep through anything. Then Gazzy was releasing his stomach and sat up with Nudge doing the same. They all were now awake and obsesrving while being frightened at the same time.

Especially Angel who had been here for a second time before we got to save her. She was shivering, but trying to control it. She was looking straight at the needles and everything else in the world. Then Max started to take over and become leader.

"Is everyone al--", She was cut off as the door flew open next to her and slammed right next to her cage. Her hair moved a bit from the velocity of the air current that had dragged off it. We heard screeching and growling out in the hall way and got close to our bars to see in the darkness of the door.

An Eraser walked in and stood by the door with the same ear piece on his ear from earlier. It was Ari. He looked at the door with claws ready and then right when I saw a leg start to go through the door, he went to grab it.

The arms of the kid grabbed the door frame and it was holding on tight. I still couldn't tell the gender. I heard the door's framing start to crack and finally splinters went flying everywhere.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BSTARD! I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU! YOU KILLED DRAKE! YOU SHOT HIS FRICKEN' HEAD OFF!" When I heard the voice I knew it was a girl. I could hear a slight ting of sadness hit her tone as she screamed at Ari with three other Erasers behind her.

Once they brought her into the open I saw that she was probably a good ten years of age or so, her eyes were hazel with blue on the rims, but to me, there was just something not right about her. She had an evil look in her eyes. I ignored it as she continued to rant and rave.

She kicked whenever one of her legs got lost in Ari's grasp, even if she got scratches in the process. She finally calmed down as if she was beaten and relaxed all of her muscles. Her eyes closed and she let her head drop. I thought she was dead for all I know.

But then, while Ari's grasp was not tight, she did a spin in the air kick to get out of Ari's clutches for the moment and then once she landed she spun on the ground, tripping him, and then kicked her foot into his chest right where his ribs should be. Kicking him into Max's cage hard. He had a surprised look on his face and quickly jumped up.

"Get her!" He snapped to the stunned Erasers. They listened on command and came charging at the girl, jumping on her at full force and weight. She was knocked down in seconds by the large amount of body and weight of the bodies. The Erasers found the sockets to her wings and lifted her up by them.They started to play with them and make little birdie sounds as they made them go up and down.

Ari was now approaching her with his claws out. The girl began to scream but held it in by biting her lip hard as Ari ran his claws down her wings and along her cheek bone. A tear strolled down her face. "Now you're such a pretty little freak now aren't you?" Ari sneared. She then bit his finger when he was at the bottom of her cheek. He yowled and flashed his hand back by his chest while holding his finger in his other hand.

He growled at her and then slashed hard across her face, making her head whip off to the side. Blood poored down her left side of her face as the scratches opened as he sliced. She breathed in through clenched teath and then kicked him hard in the lower quartiles.

He scrunched up his face but ignored it and took her by the throat and spun around three times before throwing her hard into a wall. The wall caved in at the force and the girl lay breathing hard on the ground trying to get up on her arms. Ari began to approach her with his hands clenching into fists. I was surprised at her strength.

I then turned away from them as Max spoke up, "Hey, leave her alone dog-breath!" She hissed between her teeth. Great job Max, play hero again and just get yourself into trouble just like last time. Ari turned in a flash and stomped over to Max's cage, hitting it to where it rocked into everyone else's. "You better keep your mouth shut and wait your turn cutie." I was grinding my teeth in frustration.

The little girl was bleeding heavily and was exhausted. Ari snapped orders at his Erasers, "Just throw that one in the cage above that emo guy. I'm done with her for now." I'm not emo just to let you know. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of emo kid when I'm not. Get it through your head people.

Angel looked up at her sympathetically. She must be probing her mind. "Are you alright?" I heard Angel ask. I looked above me and avoided the blood dripping down into my cage from hers. "Huh? oh ye yeah r right. I'm f fi fine." She studered as if she was off in space.

"What's your name?" I asked her clearly curious, even though thats not like me. "What does it matter to you?" She asked back in a weaker tone. I was taken a back by that. I then heard a splish and blood splattered to both sides. She must of fainted. I shrugged and decided to take a nap too since I would need all of the energy for whatever lay in store next.

I woke not long after by getting tugged painfully out of my cage. I saw that everyone else was already out and huddled together in a tight circle, even the girl from earlier who looked a little dazed and faint.I actually then noticed that we weren't inside of the same room and instead inside of an open space with walls farther away than a room.

There was a protectant sheild above us so we couldn't escape through there. There were also a galore of Erasers all snickering and very happy to play(in other words beat us up) with us. Some were clenching their fists and punching the other hand. Some were even raking along stone and getting yelled at.

I stayed calm with out any emotional expression so nobody would freak out if they saw me a bit shakened. Max was whispering orders to everybody before the playing begun. I looked over at Snip and she wasn't at all frightened, in fact she didn't have any expression at all. This was startin gto creep me out a bit, but I shook it off.

When Max yelled, "GO!!", we all jumped up off the ground and flew high up towards the roof. Max had noticed a weaker looking spot in the canopy earlier and had told us to jump at that at the same time. We came closer together to form an arrow of wind as we sped to the top. Then we slit right through the barrier and flew at top speed as we left that god for saken School behind once more, probably, but hopefully not, to be seen again.

**Thanks for reading everybody. **

**I hoped you enjoyed. **

**I am planning on trying to make more of my chappies soon. **

**I hope to see you all reviewing for me and enjoying what you read. **

**M**aximum**W**arriors**P**aradise** everybody!**


End file.
